


a very comfy nye

by hookedphantom



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, Oliver never got shot and Matteo never left or got back together with Nina, this is just a lowkey canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedphantom/pseuds/hookedphantom
Summary: Ollie has no NYE plans. Neither does Matteo.





	a very comfy nye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzywbb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzywbb/gifts).



> this is a gift for Jasmine for helping me out with the secret Santa! Thank you so much, I hope you like this very short fic!

Oliver was all wrapped up in his blanket, remote in hand, ready to start Downton Abbey (for the fourth time) on Netflix, when the doorbell rang. A confused look crossed his face, considering he wasn’t expecting any guests this New Year’s Eve. He grudgingly unwrapped himself from his blanket cocoon and walked to answer the door. He could see Matteo through the window, and answered the door. Ollie was a little embarrassed, considering he was in fluffy pyjama pants and a silly graphic tee-shirt. 

Matteo smiled brightly and lifted a glass of wine, plopping it into Oliver’s outstretched hand. 

“I was hoping you would be home! I didn’t want to spend New Year’s Eve by myself, so I am gracing you with my presence.”

Oliver moved aside to let him into the house, still speechless. “Uh, hello Matteo?” He finally managed to squeak out. 

Matteo turned the corner and looked at Oliver’s pile of blankets disdainfully. ”It’s the last day of the year! You were going to spend it by yourself in a blanket cocoon?! Glad I showed up!” He exclaimed, pulling Oliver into an embrace.

Oliver wasn’t entirely sure that Matteo hadn’t already had some wine from the bottle he had been gifted. 

Matteo started opening Oliver’s cupboards, looking for wine glasses. 

“Ah, yes, help yourself to my dishes,” Oliver said sarcastically. Matteo grabbed two wine glasses and placed them down on the table, grabbing the wine back out of Oliver’s hands and opening it. He poured two glasses while asking Oliver how he wanted to count down to the New Year. 

“We can watch it on TV?” Oliver inquired. 

Matteo’s smirk turned into a grimace. “Okay, what should we do until then?”

“Well, my plans were just to watch Downton. I really wasn’t expecting anyone. I don’t have any games, or snacks, or anything like that.” 

Matteo was still grimacing, but he tried to smile. “Well… we can watch Downton together?” He had absolutely no desire to watch Downton, but he knew full well that he was imposing on Oliver and was willing to do almost anything to not be alone. 

Oliver also knew that Matteo had no desire to watch Downton, but wasn’t about to complain, so he passed one of his couch blankets to Matteo. They sat down somewhat awkwardly, blankets on laps, and Oliver started the first episode of Downton. 

While they sat, Oliver pondered the situation, and so did Matteo. For months both of them had been feeling chemistry, Oliver not daring to make a move or accept who he was, Matteo unsure of whether or not Oliver felt the same. 

15 minutes after the episode had started, Oliver felt Matteo moving closer to him. Hyperaware of what was happening, Oliver barely dared to breathe. After another 20 minutes, Matteo casually stretched his hand across the back of the couch and around Oliver’s shoulders. Oliver settled into Matteo’s arms and rested his head on Matteo’s broad shoulders. 

They were finished the first episode of Downton at 11:58pm, and Oliver removed himself from Matteo’s arms to change the TV to a New Year’s countdown. He could feel the warmth radiating from Matteo’s body, and he could also feel his own cheeks flushing slightly. 

They watched the countdown, saying the numbers together, and shouting “HAPPY NEW YEAR” at each other. Their eyes met, and Oliver pulled Matteo into a kiss. 

It was unexpected, hard, and a little messy. Oliver pulled back quickly, searching Matteo’s eyes for a response. Matteo responded by pulling Oliver back in for a second, softer kiss. Oliver lifted a hand to rest on Matteo’s cheek, smiling inwardly at the feeling of stubble against his hand. Matteo’s arms stretched around Oliver’s waist. 

When they finally pulled apart from their kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Happy New Year, Oliver.” Matteo said, softly, but with meaning. 

Oliver smiled. “Happy New Year, Matteo. I’m glad I got to spend the last day of the year with you in a blanket cocoon.”


End file.
